


International Kissing Day

by dboys



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: “Jinwoo, guess what?”“What?”“Twitter says it’s international kissing day.”





	International Kissing Day

Myungjun and Jinwoo lie in their dorm, both of them on their respective beds (basically lying directly next to each other, almost on top of each other, really, since their beds are pushed together) looking through their phones. The others are out, leaving them alone, finally some peace and quiet.

Jinwoo loves the others, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes having five other people around him constantly is just… tiring. He likes either being by himself, or with one other person most of the time. And recently that “one person” hasn’t just been any “one person” has been Myungjun.

Maybe it’s because they’re the oldest ones, but also maybe it’s because he likes him.

Or maybe it’s because they’ve been dating for almost a month.

Myungjun sits up and scoots closer to the far side of the bed and Jinwoo looks at him in question, but Myungjun smiles. “Come lie with me, it’ll probably be more comfortable.”

Jinwoo’s face starts heating up at him being so direct about it. Frankly, ever since they started dating, Jinwoo has just become embarrassed by everything Myungjun suggests they do. However, Jinwoo isn’t about to refuse this cuddling session Myungjun seems to be suggesting. With a smile, Jinwoo scoots over to Myungjun’s side of the bed, sitting right beside him and letting Myungjun put his arm around his shoulder.

They sit like that for a while more. It’s disgustingly cute, so domestic, and Jinwoo loves every second of it. The way Myungjun subconsciously rubs his thumb in circles on Jinwoo’s shoulder, relaxing, just scrolling through their phones, seeing what their fans are up to.

Jinwoo throws his hand over Myungjun’s chest, just to get closer, and Myungjun stiffens for a second before smiling and settling into it.

“You’re so cute.” Myungjun laughs, kissing the side of Jinwoo’s head.

Jinwoo squirms, letting out a whine. “Shut up, I’m not.”

“Whatever you say.”

Jinwoo’s face was already red from embarrassment but now it feels like it’s on fire. Myungjun complimenting him always gets him so worked up. “Why am I dating you?” He groans, burying his head in the crook of Myungjun’s neck.

He laughs again and then goes quiet. “Jinwoo, guess what?”

“What?” Jinwoo says, voice muffled.

“Twitter says it’s international kissing day.” The way he says it, without missing a beat, catches Jinwoo off guard, his mouth is hanging open, wow… Myungjun did… that.

“O—oh.” He stutters out. “Cool?”

Myungjun makes a sound of agreement. “You know what that means?”

Of course he knows what it means. “What?”

He runs his fingers through Jinwoo’s hair. “We should kiss.”

Since they’ve started dating, they’ve kissed a total of six times for real and multiple small pecks in between. And every time it happens, Jinwoo isn’t sure how much more he can take because Myungjun is so cute and he’s so whipped for him and it just makes him embarrassed how much he likes this idiot which becomes more and more relevant to him every time they kiss.

Jinwoo looks up and Myungjun looks so soft, his eyes, his smile, everything about him is so soft and beautiful and Jinwoo wants to kiss him all the time but he has a hard time expressing that he wants to so because he just likes him _so god damn much._

“Jinwoo?” Myungjun’s hand just keeps moving and has somehow made it to cupping his cheek now and he’s looking into his Jinwoo’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

He lightly nods because of course he wants to kiss his boyfriend, he feels a spike of anxiety welling in stomach as Myungjun adjusts himself to be at a better angle, using his other hand to cup Jinwoo’s other cheek as well and looking him in the eyes. Jinwoo wants to look away but he can’t, all he can do is hold still and stare back.

Myungjun grins. “You’re literally adorable.” He whispers, starting to lean in and Jinwoo’s not quite sure if he’s ready and just closes his eyes and waits and Myungjun is going way too slow but Jinwoo can take it, he can wait. He can practically feel Myungjun’s lips on his now, so, so close, and finally their lips are touching and it feels so nice and just, wow, he can’t believe someone so beautiful with such soft lips is kissing him and that he can literally kiss him whenever he wants and— then Myungjun is pulling away far too quickly.

Jinwoo frowns. “Really? That’s really all you’re gonna do?” To say in the least, he’s a bit disappointed.

Myungjun shrugs, grin on his face, Jinwoo knows exactly what he’s trying to do and he plans on playing along with it.

He reaches forward and grasps Myungjun’s shirt to pull him forward and he can see the pleased expression on his face before Jinwoo is crashing their lips together for a _proper_ kiss. He sighs in relief as Myungjun kisses back, nice and soft and Jinwoo smiles into it as their lips move together at a slow pace, savoring the moment that they’ve rarely gotten.

It’s so good, the best kiss Jinwoo’s ever experienced, and he starts to wonder why they haven’t done this more often. His hands are still clenching Myungjun’s shirt and he uses that to his advantage to pull him even closer and starts taking lead of the kiss, even going as far as to stick his tongue into Myungjun’s mouth.

Myungjun’s hands have moved to Jinwoo’s shoulders and he pulls away, Jinwoo trying to follow him but Myungjun holding him back. “I wanna try something, let me sit on your lap.” He whispers and he does it so easily and Jinwoo knows in any other situation he would have been so embarrassed that he would have said no but he’s in the heat of the moment right now and it sounds like the best idea he’s heard all day. He adjusts himself and Myungjun seats himself on Jinwoo’s lap, straddling his thighs and he looks so good as he has to look up at him,

With a smile, Myungjun leans back in, Jinwoo eagerly awaiting, and they’re kissing again, but not long after, Myungjun’s lips are leaving Jinwoo and he starts kissing along his jaw and moves down to his neck and Jinwoo isn’t quite sure what’s happening but it feels fucking amazing and he never wants it to stop. He lets out a staggered breath and lets his hands drop to grasp Myungjun’s hips, squeezing his eyes shut, digging his fingers into Myungjun’s hips—

“Babe,” Myungjun pulls away. “I can feel your nails through my clothes, you gotta let up.”

Jinwoo frowns. “Sorry…”

After that, Myungjun is leaving his lap before Jinwoo can do anything about it and is going back to lying next to him, giant grin on his face. Jinwoo misses the warmth, the feeling, everything about it, he wishes they could stay like that forever. “It’s okay. Did you like the neck thing?”

He sighs because Myungjun says it with this knowing smile, that he just wants to hear Jinwoo say it himself. “It was so good, why’d you stop?”

He shrugs. “Because it was our first time trying it, I guess. You’ll just have to kiss me more often for me to do it.”

Jinwoo groans. “I _guess_ I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing Myungjin thanks to Maegan 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sanhalmao)   
>  [tumblr](http://yoonsanhe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
